1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device with at least one interface.
2. Description of Related Art
A notebook computer commonly has several interfaces arranged in its sidewalls for electrically connecting peripheral devices. However, when the interfaces are not in use, they accumulate dust and grime and made prove unreliable when in use.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.